¿Logan o Marc?
by hp'sworld
Summary: Quinn nunca había pensado en otra persona que no fuera Marc pero todo había sido demasiado rápido como para pensar con claridad.


_¿Logan o Marc?_

**Nota hp'sworld:** Bueno, esta historia es producto de que me encante Quinn Pensky y Logan Reese como pareja y que no haya muchas historias sobre la pareja.

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece (solo la autoría de la historia). Todos los personajes son de los productores de Zoey 101.

**Resumen: **Quinn nunca había pensado en otra persona que no fuera Marc pero todo había sido demasiado rápido como para pensar con claridad.

**Capítulo 1 – **Quinn extraña a Marc

Era otro bonito y soleado día que se había evaporado sin más. Los estudiantes de PCA (Pacific Coast Academy) remoloneaban por cada esquina de aquel enorme internado que se había acabado transformado en sus casas. Cada sala, cada habitación, cada rincón era una parte más de la vida de todo alumno.

No era diferente para nuestra protagonista. Quinn Pensky, la cerebrito. Nada podía arruinar su estancia en PCA porque era feliz. Su largo romance con Marc, su novio, continuaba y estaba segura que Marc era su príncipe azul. ¡Y pensar que le había pegado con un salchichón!

Pero algo le preocupaba a Marc desde hacía un par de semanas y Quinn lo sabía, pero si Marc no le había contado nada seguramente era porque no tenía pizca de importancia.

Como de costumbre, se encontraban en el Salón (donde todos los alumnos de PCA podían ver la televisión). Allí, repasaban sus respectivos apuntes todos los días y hacía poco Lola y Zoey (sus mejores amigas, por no decir las únicas) habían empezado a ver la televisión sin ton ni son.

– ¡Vamos pasa los anuncios! – increpa Lola a su amiga Zoey cuya rapidez la había hecho poseedora del mando de la televisión.

– ¡Eso estoy haciendo! – exclama Zoey que ya no podía acelerar más la imagen.

– Entonces – dice Marc –. A una temperatura de 30o Celsius… y a una presión de 101.325 kilogramos pascal absoluta… – deja inconclusa la frase para que Quinn la terminara.

–… donde la densidad es 1.200 kilogramos sobre metros al cubo – a Quinn le encantaba hacer deberes con su novio.

– ¡Me pica! – dice Marc mientras se rascaba la pierna.

Zoey toqueteaba el mando sin parar. Pasaba todas las cadenas de televisión habidas y por haber. Los seiscientos canales que tenía eran pasados a una velocidad de cinco canales por segundo.

– ¿No deberíais ir a dormir? – pregunta Quinn con un vago intento de quedarse a solas con Marc.

– ¡Pon en Nickelodeon! – exclama Lola que quería ver los dibujos animados.

– ¡No! – responde Zoey que no le apetecía.

Lola cogió el mando con firmeza intentando sacárselo a Zoey y Zoey, a su vez, lo cogía más fuerte intentando que su amiga Lola no se lo quitara. _«¡Es mío!»_ decía una, _«¡no estás mirando nada!»_ exclamaba la otra. Quinn viendo que no había más remedio para solucionar los tres problemas (una quería el mando, la otra también y ella quería quedarse a solas con Marc) sacó un quinnvento de su mochila y apretó un botón rojo.

– ¿Por qué se ha ido la luz? – pregunta Lola extrañada parando la pelea en seco.

– ¡Qué raro! – apunta Zoey inspeccionando de lejos la televisión.

– ¡Sí, que raro! – exclama Quinn intentando disimular su sonrisa.

– ¡Bueno, adiós! – dice, mientras salía del salón, Lola que fue seguida por su amiga Zoey.

Quinn esperó unos segundos cerciorándose de que sus amigas se habían ido y volvió a pulsar el botoncito rojo de su quinnvento. Las luces como por arte de magia volvieron.

– ¡Por fin solos! – exclama Quinn mientras hacía que el brazo de Marc la rodeara –. ¡Les ha costado irse! – cambia su postura y reclina su cabeza hacia el hombro de su novio –. ¿No te encanta acurrucarte?

– ¡Claro! – ironiza Marc, Quinn vuelve a moverse inquieta y lo mira fijamente.

– ¿No quieres un beso, amor? – pregunta mientras levanta una ceja de forma "provocativa".

Marc piensa unos segundos en lo que dice su novia, coge su cabeza, la acerca y le da un beso en la frente.

– ¡Oye Marc! ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Quinn que está harta del silencio del chico.

– ¿Qué qué pasa de qué? – pregunta haciéndose el loco.

– ¡No creas que no lo sé! Estás muy raro desde hace unos quince días – expone Quinn.

– No… no lo sé – pronuncia Marc –. Es que… bueno… Llevamos muchos años saliendo… Tal vez (digo tal vez) – dice atemorizado el pobre chico –… deberíamos tomarnos un respiro…

La mente de Quinn empieza a procesar la información "tomarnos un respiro". Primero piensa en decirle «¿qué?», después piensa en decirle «¿he oído bien?» y por último piensa en decirle «¿estás cortando conmigo?» pero consigue controlarse a tiempo para pensar con claridad. Marc igual a chico y los chicos quieren un respiro porque es de "machos".

– ¿Quieres decir un respiro del otro? – pregunta Quinn un tanto confundida, ni la teoría de la relatividad es tan difícil como los chicos, Marc asiente lentamente –. De acuerdo – pronuncia al fin –… Si eso es lo que quieres.

– Ohh, gracias… ¡Eres grandiosa! – y sale por la puerta sin darle ni un beso.

El SUXI ROX. El restaurante asiático más rentable de PCA. Kazhú era el dueño del pequeño establecimiento de sushi, nacido en Alabama (Estados Unidos) y el único cocinero que preparaba makisushi, tempura o cualquier plato que le pidieras.

Y, como es normal, a Quinn le encantaba el sushi de Kazhú.

– ¡Escucha Quinn! – exclama Lola que pretende captar la atención de Quinn –. Debo decir que te estás tomando el asunto de Marc con calma.

– ¡Sí! – prorrumpe Zoey, mastica y luego vuelve a hablar –. ¿Cómo es qué no estás alterada?

– ¡Es solo una cosa de chicos! – dice Quinn restándole importancia al asunto –. Marc… solo quería tiempo para él mismo…. ¡Cómo todos los chicos!

En ese preciso instante, la puerta del SUXI ROX se abre y entran Marc junto a una chica llamada Brook. Marc (que no sabe qué Quinn está allí) se sienta justo detrás de ella y, por consiguiente, Lola y Zoey (que están en frente de Quinn) ven a los dos "enamorados".

– ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Quinn que nota lo tensas que están sus dos amigas.

– ¡No, nada! – exclama Lola.

– ¡Nada! – expresa Zoey con una sonrisa.

– ¡Solo… no te des la vuelta! – suelta Lola a lo que Zoey frunce el ceño.

Quinn se da la vuelta lentamente y lo que ve no le gusta en absoluto. Marc se encuentra unas mesas más allá con una extraña chica. Presta atención y escucha un trozo de conversación.

– ¡Es que me encanta el sushi! – dice la chica con voz aguda.

– ¡Quinn, tranquila! – exclama Zoey intentando tranquilizarla.

– ¡Estoy calmada! – dice mientras aprieta el vaso de plástico que tiene en las manos.

– ¡Tal vez… solo sea una amiga! – exclama Lola intentando ayudar pero sin mucho éxito.

Quinn vuelva a escuchar la conversación de los dos tortolitos que ahora se han cogido las manos.

– ¡Me gusta cuidarlas mucho! – dice mientras Marc le acaricia las manos.

– ¡Sí! – chilla Quinn –. Una amiga con la que estrecha la mano mientras los dos sonríen como colegiales.

– ¡Ahora vuelvo! – exclama mientras planea diferentes venganzas en fracciones de segundo.

– ¡Espera! – la detiene Zoey –. Dame tu reloj – Quinn las mira con desconfianza –. Prométeme que no… – pero Lola la interrumpe.

– ¡DÁSELO! – pronuncia Lola, Quinn se lo desata y se lo da a Zoey pero sabe que aun tiene otra arma más.

– ¡Y tu rayo láser! – Zoey extiende su mano para que Quinn se lo entregue.

– ¡Mi rayo láser, no! Me siento insegura sin él – Quinn hace una pataleta y todo pero ninguna de las dos jóvenes cambia de parecer y acaba entregándoles el rayo láser –. ¡Ahora vuelvo! – exclama con mala leche y se dirige a "Romeo y Julieta" –. Hola Marc y "amiga" – dice con desprecio esto último.

– ¡Hola! – saluda la chica con voz de pito.

– ¡Discúlpame un segundo! – Marc se levanta y se lleva a Quinn a un rincón – Oye Quinn… yo… eh….

– ¡Ya veo porque querías tomar un respiro! – exclama Quinn enfadada –. ¿Quién es ella? – pregunta furiosa.

– ¡Es Brook! – dice Marc como si fuera obvio –. Comenzó a venir el semestre pasado… – su excusa no era muy buena.

– Y ¿eso quieres? ¡Una fulana sin cerebro que usa camisetas que ni a un niño de ocho años le valen!

– ¡Va conmigo a física! – intenta apaciguar Marc –… y quería que le explicara cosas…

– ¡Uy! ¡Qué extraño!

– Así que... bueno… le ayudé con unos deberes y… no sé, comencé a gustarle y creo que también empezó a gustarme.

– ¡Tú me mentiste! – ataca Quinn chillando.

– Shh… Baja la voz. No fue mi intención, es que… ¡no quería que te molestaras!

– ¡Demasiado tarde! – Quinn vio la bandeja que llevaba el camarero y cogió el sushi y se lo metió en la boca a Marc a lo bestia –. ¡Traga boquerón!

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – pregunta la "amiga de Marc".

– ¡Por que el sushi que le metí, lleva atún y él lo odia! – Quinn salió corriendo del restaurante por miedo a las represalias.

Quinn (que en estos momentos se sentía la chica más desdichada de todo PCA ya que lo que resultaba ser un "respiro" estaba resultando ser, más bien, una "bocanada de aire fresco") malgastaba su preciado tiempo odiando a los dos jóvenes amantes. En esos momentos, Quinn no odiaba tanto a Brook como a Marc. Ella no tenía la culpa de que Marc fuera tan irresistible y por eso, sus neuronas idearon un plan (no muy elaborado) en el que el rostro de Marc era desfigurado a causa de un programa tipo Fotoshop.

– ¡Hola! – exclama Lola que había entrado para coger una botella de agua de la nevera.

– ¡Hola! – saluda sin mucho empeño Quinn.

– ¿Qué haces?

– Destrozo el rostro de Marc – a lo que Lola se gira y después mira mal a Quinn.

– No haces buen uso de tu tiempo libre… – señala la aspirante a actriz y su amiga le da un golpe al ratón.

– Pues me hace sentir mejor…. ¡DOS AÑOS! Le di dos años de amor y… y le falta tiempo para irse con esa… boba fulana que usa camisetas ajustadas – Quinn está casi al borde del colapso.

– Bueno Quinn… A veces, los chicos creen (y digo creen) que les gustan chicas que se visten extremadas y que son guapas – Lola espera a que su amiga le chille pero no pasa eso.

– ¡Lola! Dejaste tu ropa en la secadora – avisa una tal Stacey.

– ¡Gracias! – le dice a la chica –. Vuelvo en un rato… – le dice a Quinn.

– ¡Hola! – exclama la nueva Quinn a sus compañeros y amigos.

Todos los integrantes de la mesa levantan su vista en dirección a Quinn y lo que ven no les gusta (bueno, a los chicos, sí). Quinn había "_renovado su look_" con ropa más ajustada y faldas muchísimo más cortas.

– ¡No puedo creerlo! – expresa Lola con una mano en la cabeza.

– ¿Quinn? – llama Zoey pero cerebrito no hace caso.

– ¿Habéis visto a Marc? – pregunta con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

– ¡QUINNN! ¡QUINN! – llama desesperadamente Zoey –. ¡Ohhg!

– ¡Podemos hablar luego! – Quinn por fin se para –. ¡Debo encontrar a Marc! – dice como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

– ¿Quieres volver a tu habitación y… y volver a tu ropa normal y quitarte esa cosa… de la cara? – Zoey ya no sabe a qué más recurrir, de mientras su amiga (que se había girado) se estampa contra un cubo de basura –. ¿Quieres ponerte las gafas?

– No si eso es lo que llama la atención de Marc… ¡Entonces iré así!

– ¡Ese no es el modo de tener la atención de los chicos!

– ¡Hola Quinn! No sé si vayas a hacer algo el sábado… –dice un chico moreno –… pero si estás libre – lo último lo pronuncia con voz sexy

– ¡A-ADIÓS! – se despide Zoey.

– ¡Llámame! – susurra el chico mientras se marcha.

– ¡Solo quiero que Marc vuelva! Nada más.

– ¡Pero este no es el modo de hacerlo!

– Lola dijo que ésta es la clase de chica que algunos quieren…

–… pero no funciona para ti – termina Zoey.

– ¡Oye Quinn…! – empieza un chico.

– ¡VE-TE! – sentencia Zoey.

– ¡Pues creo que si puede funcionar!

– ¿Puedo jugar? – pregunta Quinn con voz provocativa haciendo que los tres integrantes de la mesa la miren con extrañeza, Marc que estaba bebiendo leche, se le cae ensuciando su camiseta.

– ¿Tú terminaste con ella? – pregunta uno de los amigos de Marc.

– ¿Puedo salir con ella? – interroga el otro integrante de la mesa.

– ¡No! – exclama molesto.

– ¡Te doy mi tarjeta del genio y dos trolls mágicos! – suplica el asiático.

– ¡Insuficiente! – expresa Marc que se levanta de la mesa –. ¡Quinn! – y la lleva a un lugar alejado de los dos cotillas.

– ¿Sí, bebe? – pregunta Quinn.

– ¿Qué es lo que haces? – pregunta desconcertado

– ¿De qué hablas? – interroga Quinn haciéndose la loca.

– ¡Tu cara… tu cabello y… y no traes tus gafas!

– ¿Te gusta? – pregunta con una sonrisa provocativa.

– ¡NO! – exclama Marc –. Es decir, ¡así no eres tú!

– ¡Pues es lo que quieres!

– No salgo con Brook porque lleva esa ropa o sea guapa, simplemente, ¡conectamos!

– ¡Ajá! – profiere Quinn.

– ¡Enserio! Ambos coleccionamos calendarios antiguos… a ambos nos gusta tejer…

– No quiero oír nada de tu conexión cósmica con esa fulana llamada Brook – grita Quinn.

– Yo… Solo me gusta por lo que es – intenta explicar Marc –. Su apariencia es como… ¡como salsa!

– ¡Tú odias la salsa! ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que le puse salsa a tus patatas? No me hablaste en ¡dos días!

– ¡Quinn! – llama Marc.

– Mira, ¿sabes qué? ¡Solo olvídalo! Olvídalo TODO – Quinn se va corriendo ya que no puede impedir que las lágrimas emanen.

A Quinn ya le daba igual si alguien la veía llorar. Se había parado en un banco y allí se desahogó. Nadie le preguntó que qué le pasaba y también era posiblemente porque no tenía muchos amigos.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunta Logan que había parado con su scooter.

– ¡Nada, Logan! – _«¡genial!»_ piensa sarcásticamente Quinn que ni siquiera lo mira para que éste siga su camino.

– ¿Estás llorando? – pregunta amablemente Logan (cosa que no hace a menudo) –. ¿Qué tienes?

– ¡NADA! – chilla Quinn que no quiere que Logan se ría de ella (ya que ya tiene suficiente con lo suyo).

– ¡Vamos, cuéntame!

Logan estaba siendo demasiado amable, se sentó en el banco en el que estaba Quinn (ni muy cerca ni muy lejos). A una distancia prudente para que Quinn no se sintiera sola. Quinn se gira lentamente y lo mira extrañada pero decide confiar en el chico.

– ¡Marc terminó conmigo!

– ¡Ah… sí! Sí, escuché que te había reemplazado – vio la gélida mirada de Quinn y rectificó –… ¡que terminaron!

– ¡Sí, después de dos años!

– Y… ¿por qué te cambio? – la mirada de Quinn era un más gélida –… ¿porqué terminasteis?

– ¡Se enamoró de Brook Vargolin! – pronunció su nombre con desprecio.

– ¡Ohh! ¡Sí, está como un tren! – exclama Logan insensiblemente.

– Bueno, ¡creo que no me debo enfadar con Marc! – por algún motivo la charla con Logan estaba funcionando.

– Pues, si te hace sentir mejor… Creo que Marc es un idiota.

– ¡Sí, sí! Ya sé que lo odias… - dice Quinn.

– ¡No lo odio! Bueno, es decir, si que es un idiota, pero… pero solo por terminar contigo – dice amablemente.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunta Quinn secándose unas cuantas lágrimas.

– No lo sé… Bueno, sabemos que eres rara – Quinn lo fulmina con la mirada – ¡pero eres lista… bonita y… y divertida!

– ¡Gracias! – Quinn sonríe un poco.

– ¡De nada!

– Y ¿por qué te vistes así? – pregunta Logan que le extraña la indumentaria de la chica.

– ¡Quería competir con Brook! – dice Quinn.

– ¡No lo hagas! – Logan coge las gafas de la chica y se las pone –. ¡Sí, esa es Quinn!

Los dos se acercan simultáneamente. Logan posa su mano en la nuca de la chica y la acerca más hasta a él. Apenas se rozan sus labios, los dos sienten algo inexplicable. El beso es lento pero algo les interrumpe. Zoey y Michael cabalgando en un caballo. Los dos se separan quedando, cada uno, a una extremidad del banco.

– ¡El día más raro que he vivido! – proclama Logan pensativo mientras se acaricia los labios.

– ¡Ajá! – exclama Quinn confundida.

**Nota hp'sworld:** En fin, como podéis ver me he basado en el capítulo "Quinn extraña a Marc" y los diálogos son casi idénticos. Esto será un minific (con 4 o 5 capítulos). El próximo capítulo se llamará "La apuesta de Brook". Espero que os guste y hasta otro cap. Dejad reviews aunque digan que soy la peor escritora de la historia... Porque sino asumiré que nadie sigue esta historia.


End file.
